This description relates to managing assets, and in particular, to managing assets in an enterprise.
An enterprise, such as a business, an organization, or an individual, may utilize various assets in conducting enterprise operations. For example, assets can include information technology, industrial equipment, laboratory systems, office equipment, and a variety of other items used for enterprise operations. In some cases, an asset is used for multiple different projects, in multiple different cost centers, by multiple different users. A physical location, status, and/or other attributes of an asset may change one or more times before the asset is retired.
In some cases, an enterprise uses or obtains assets based on a particular request for a good or service provided by the enterprise. For example, a client may request a particular good or service provided by the enterprise, and the enterprise may purchase and/or use one or more assets to provide the particular good or service requested by the client. The enterprise may then request payment from the client for delivery of the particular good or service.